Au Crépuscule
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Harry doit absolument voir Hermione. Mais la personne qu'il trouve dans le dortoir des filles n'est pas exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait... HarryParvati, oneshot.


Un petit one-shot Harry/Parvati écrit dans le cadre de ma Communauté des Bizarreries Harry Potter… Pour plus d'informations sur cette communauté dédiée aux pairings HP hétéros rares, je vous invite à faire un tour dans ma bio, tout y est ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

**Au crépuscule  
**  
Harry descendit les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre. Hermione. Il fallait qu'il trouve Hermione.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione Granger ? » demanda-t-il à un garçon de première année.

« Qui ? » demanda le garçon avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

« Hermione Granger ! » répéta Harry, exaspéré. « La préfète de sixième année ! »

Le garçon n'avait toujours pas compris. Harry inspira profondément, essayant d'éviter à tout prix de se jeter sur le pauvre gamin.

« Celle avec une crinière de lion ? » demanda une petite fille en s'approchant d'eux.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

« Je pense qu'elle est montée dans son dortoir. Mais peut-être que… »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase ; il était déjà en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles. Mais à peine eut-il gravi quelques marches que l'escalier se transforma en toboggan. Il glissa et retomba durement sur ses fesses, poussant un juron.

Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent avec étonnement, certaines ricanant. De plus en plus agacé, Harry se releva aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait et sortit sa baguette.

« Un bon sortilège de Colletout fera l'affaire… » maugréa-t-il en dirigeant le sort sur ses mains et ses chaussures.

Il posa sa paume droite sur le mur, hésitant. Mais elle resta collée au mur de pierres grises. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il gravit quelques mètres, ses mains et ses pieds s'accrochant et se décrochant des pans du mur au moment où il le souhaitait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Enhardi par sa réussite, il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il supposait être celle du dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser lorsqu'une fille de quatrième, passant derrière lui, le fusilla du regard.

« Tu comptes entrer sans frapper, espèce de malpoli ? » cracha-t-elle.

Harry fit la grimace mais ne répondit rien. Hermione, elle, ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de pensées lorsqu'elle entrait dans leur dortoir comme une furie !

Avec un soupir résigné, il frappa trois coups à la porte. Une voix flutée lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle ! Rogue a… »

Mais il s'interrompit net. La jeune fille qu'il apercevait de dos n'était certainement pas Hermione. Elle portait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et s'évertuait avec une infinie patience à les brosser.

Dans le reflet du miroir, il la vit lui jeter un regard étonné, puis sourire.

« Oh, salut, Harry. » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry mit un temps à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa longue chevelure. Elle captait toute son attention, elle l'hypnotisait. Il avait rarement vu Parvati avec ses cheveux lâchés, coulant librement sur ses épaules ; ils étaient toujours noués en une longue tresse. Et – il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi – la voir ainsi pour la première fois lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

« Salut… Parvati. »

Il cligna des yeux, se forçant à avoir l'air un peu plus alerte. Mais Parvati, beaucoup plus vive que lui semblait-il, s'était déjà levée et avait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Les rayons du soleil couchant, traversant l'une des fenêtres du dortoir, vinrent caresser ses cheveux, leur donnant un éclat aussi vif et brillant. Chaque mèche avait une couleur différente. Certaines tiraient vers le roux, le cuivre, d'autres vers l'or, le jaune pâle. L'ensemble était magnifique. De nouveau, Harry se déconnecta complètement de la réalité.

Elle sembla détecter son trouble car elle inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux. « Ca va, Harry ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Ah, heu… » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, essayant de cacher sa confusion. « Je cherchais… » 

Qui cherchait-il, au juste ? Aucune idée. Il essaya de remettre son cerveau en marche, mais il ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à aucun ordre.

« Je cherchais… » répéta-t-il, l'air hagard. L'image d'une crinière sauvage se forma dans son esprit embrouillé. « Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il, tellement fort que Parvati sursauta.

« Heu, Hermione. » reprit-il, un ton plus bas. « Il fallait que je lui parle… »

« Ah. » Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis sourit timidement. « Je crois qu'elle est allée parler au Professeur Lupin de son devoir sur les animaux magiques aquatiques. Ca la… turlupinait. » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.

Harry l'imita, bien qu'un peu dans les vapes. Il pensa alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler vraiment avec Parvati. Elle était si… gamine ! Elle ne restait qu'avec Lavande, parlant sans cesse de garçons, gloussant la plupart du temps, lisant son horoscope le reste… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule.

« Lavande n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Crétincrétincrétin…

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-elle, « Elle est… avec Seamus. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Aaaaaaah… » fit Harry en souriant. « J'aurai de quoi charrier notre Irlandais National ce soir… »

Elle gloussa, mais étonnamment, cela ne dérangea pas Harry. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent légèrement, balayés par un soleil de plus en plus écarlate.

« Comment as-tu réussi à monter ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais que les garçons en étaient incapables… »

« Heu… » Harry fit la grimace, gêné. « Je me suis fait avoir la première fois, alors j'ai grimpé. »

De nouveau, elle rit et sa chevelure s'anima d'un reflet envoûtant. 

Ils gardèrent quelques secondes le silence, se lançant des regards gênés. Puis, la jeune fille murmura timidement : « Bon, et bien… »

« Oui… je crois que… »

« Il faudrait peut-être… »

« Tu as raison… »

Harry s'agita alors qu'elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Enfin… Je veux dire, si tu veux, tu peux… »

Le regard de Harry se mit à briller. « Tu crois… ? »

Elle leva le regard, souriant timidement. « Je… Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas… tu ne devais pas voir Hermione ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. De nouveau, il avait complètement oublié. « Oh, heu… Oui, tu as raison. »

Il pivota légèrement sur lui-même, sans toute fois détacher son regard d'elle.

« On se voit au dîner, alors. » dit-il avec un dernier sourire.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit se rapprocher de lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

« Oui, on se voit au dîner. »

Lorsque Harry revint dans son dortoir, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il devait dire à Hermione.


End file.
